Trunk's Refusal
by Sevink
Summary: Trunks dreams...dreams of someone...the full moon has arrived so why is all the saiyans acting weird? It is the hunting season but Trunks refuses to hunt, some one who is haunting his dreams is hunting HIM....SOME LEMON! If I don't get much reviews, I'm n
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this has got some lemon in it so beware;) My first fic about Trunks so be nice!^_^  
NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and the characters so don't kill me;0  
Some things you're got to know is:  
1. The Bulma in the past is who I'm talking about.  
2. Android 18 turned to human ok?  
3. Goku and Vegeta wished the full moon to return...  
If I've missed anything out, don't sue me, sorry if the whole setting, story seems kinda   
obscured, just email me or something and tell me your concerns etc etc etc....  
I've got a policy for my fanfics, if I don't get many reviews and not much response I will   
probably not be continuing the story UNLESS I really want to^_^ Thanks!   
Now to the story^_^:  
  
..............................................  
  
It was a normal night, clear skies, white twinkling stars and the typical fear......  
A shadowy figure smirked darkly and beckoned with one curled finger.   
A beam of moonlight caught her luminating hair....it was a bright blond....  
Trunks held back, his heart throbbing painfully and attempted to run away.   
The figure did not seem to get further away as it should, it simply stood there haunting him.   
Trunks, locked inside a dark void, stared into the girl's eyes,   
staring into the deep oval pools of onyx and shivered, fear slowly creeping up his leg.....  
The figure glided closer towards him bathing herself in the light,   
letting her robes fall to the ground and revealing her body.   
Trunks gasped, a sound that could not be heard and shut his eyes,   
pressing them shut with so much force that he started to see stars.   
A cold smooth hand unbottoned his shirt, touched his face and upper body,   
feeling every crook and curve...Trunks squinted and stared,   
feeling pleasure slithering up his spine...  
"Noooo!!!!!!" screamed Trunks unable to control his mixed emotions...  
[What am I doing?] The words, doing...doing...doing...., echcoed in his mind,   
over and over again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks woke up, sweating all over, with Gohan and Vegeta staring down at him,   
"...Thank God....what was that..??" he mumbled, cold overpowering his delirious body.  
"You were yelling and moaning while you were sleeping, than you just screamed..." Gohan said,   
curiousity written all over his face.  
"What were kind of nightmare was it that it was so bad??" asked Vegeta,   
trying to stop a concerned espression appearing but failing miserably.   
Vegeta had been sort of quiet these past few days, more open since....  
since the death of Bulma. At the funeral, he had realised that he had never said to Bulma,   
"I love you," and had been beating himself up ever since...  
but even under all the mournfulness, he was still the arrogant imbecile prince of the saiyans....  
at least, Trunks thought so.  
"I...It was nothing....really!" Trunks said trying to convince Vegeta, "Don't worry...."  
Vegeta raised a eyebrow and smirked, tossing his head.  
"Give him a break, Vegeta!" shouted Gohan abruptly.  
"Brat, this is my son, I have a right to talk to him!" roared Vegeta, losing his cool...again.  
"Stop it guys, forget it," said Trunks trying to make peace between the two.   
Not just Vegeta was feeling the effects of Bulma's sudden death,   
the Z-gang were also all sad, angry and feeling rather edgy. Trunks shook his head, trying to clear it.  
"I'm going to find Karkarot to spar with," muttered Vegeta.  
"Sure Father, I'll be fine...just go," said Trunks trying to reassure Vegeta.  
"Hmmmhp," smirked Vegeta and took off.  
Meanwhile, Gohan had been sulking quietly in a corner, chewing on a bar of white chocolate.  
"Hey! Gohan! Go and find Videl or someone!" called Trunks.  
Gohan turned around, his eyes lighting up but they seemed more dark, cold and...eager.  
"Great Idea, see you!" shouted Gohan happily and flew up, away.  
Trunks shivered and forced his dream out of his mind, getting up, he looked around and decided to get some food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku turned around, he was wearing an unusally girlish apron with a picture of a fluffy  
red ladybug on it, the whole outfit was pink and far too short for the tall saiyan.   
He hummed to the tune of 'Mary had a little Lamb' and flipped pancakes into the air.  
Catching one, he looked around carefully and mischeiviously tossed one into his wide open mouth.  
"GOKU! What are you doing??!!!" screeched a fuming Chi Chi who had been secretly watching her husband.  
She grabbed a frying pan and smashed it down on Goku's thick head.  
"OUCH!!!!! What was that for??" cried Goku miserably as he felt the new bump rise.  
"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH THE FOOD!!!" screamed Chi Chi who was now getting ready to thrash Goku again.  
"Oh! Sorry," Goku put his hands behind his head, scratching it thoughtfully.  
Chi Chi lowered the pan, some steam escaping her ears and sighed.  
Goku suddenly lunged at Chi Chi grabbing her around the waist and nibbling her ear playfully.  
"Goku!" Chi Chi yelled tensely.  
She relaxed and tried to grab Goku, but feeling pleasure, she locked with Goku in a passionate kiss.  
Chi Chi's tounge explored the insides of Goku's mouth, feeling it's way around until it tasted something disgusting and a few bits of pancake.  
"EEWWW!!! HAVE YOU BEEN BRUSHING YOUR TEETH LATELY?" screeched Chi Chi, trying to wipe away the horrible taste in her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.  
"Ooopps, it must have been the packet of overdue chips I ate last night with Gohan!" said Goku.  
"Get away! I'll do the cooking!" sighed Chi Chi, doing the anime fall and sweatdropping.  
Goku shuffled away feeling the special moment had been spoilt, he was so close...  
[Close to what??! I better remember to clean my teeth at least once a week so Chi Chi won't freak!]   
thought Goku, still feeling disapointed but amazed at what he had tried to do,   
[How come I did that? Like something was urging me to....to what??!!] pondered Goku furiously and smashing his fist into the wall.  
"Goku!!!" warned Chi Chi, her eyes lowering into slits quickly.  
Goku held up both hands in defeat and meekly wandered away to look for someone to talk to.  
  
End of Chapter 1.^_^  
  
.......................................................  
  
WOW! That was probably my longest chapter in any of my other fanfics! It took me ages!^_^  
Well, do you like it? REView review review! and if I get a lot of responses,   
I'll write a second chapter:):) Please, even if you hate it, flame me, it's better than no reveiw at all!  
Thanks, and PS: TRUNKS RULES!!!^_^  
  
~*Aznstarz   



	2. Chapter Two!

Hey, thanks for all the reveiws I got!!!:)  
I haven't watched the GT version of DBZ so forgive me if I've got my facts wrong,   
but I want to say that the trunks I'm talking about is the Trunks from GT and   
how do you know that the girl in Trunk's dream was 18? huh????   
You never know!!! *stares right through you menacingly*^_^  
Some readers want to know how Bulma died,   
I'm not sure how I can fit this into the story....any suggestions?   
Itz a great idea and I'll see if I can stuff it in somewhere....but if you've got an idea, review and tell me there:):)  
Also, I'm not even sure how this is turining out so yeah, 18 might not be the girl so shut your trap ppls about that!^_^  
It could be her evil twin sister or something!  
Ok, now read and review!:  
.........................................................................  
  
Gohan sped towards Capsule Corps, leaving behind traces of a silver tail, hoping that Videl would be there.   
As he landed on the ground, he scanned the area quickly.  
"Hey Gohan!" Bra yelled, catching his attention.  
Gohan strolled over to where Bra was and stared at the new creation she was working on in front of him incredously.  
"What is that?!" asked Gohan.  
Bra sighed, and explained wearily, "It's a new invention to keep Vegeta in control, just something I knocked up in a few hours,   
I'll be testing it out soon."   
She continued to mutter, "An early present for Vegeta, except I'm not sure he'll like it..."   
chuckling to herself and bent over her jumble of wires and metal in deep concentration.   
"This I've got to see!" grinned Gohan, imagining the scene between Vegeta and Bra, he laughed outloud.  
"What??!!" screeched Bra, "Leave me alone! I've got to finish this!"  
She turned her back and gestured for Gohan to leave.  
"ummmm, Bulma? Is Videl here??" questioned Gohan tentavly.  
"Yeah, she's somewhere around," Bra answered vaguely.   
But than she perked up, "Why the interest all of a sudden?" Bra grinned cheekily.  
"None of your business," Gohan immediately said, blushing, "Go and finish your thing,"  
Gohan turned tail and practically ran away, growling indignantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vegeta spotted Goku wandering along aimlessly. He smirked at the girly apron Kakarot was wearing and called out,   
"Kakarot! I need to spar! But first, get rid of that disgusting clothing! You're ruining your reputation and mine too like that!"  
He continued loudly, "But than again, you've already ruined it!"  
Vegeta smirked and laughed as Goku showered him with a furious face.  
Goku suddenly disappeared making Vegeta frown and wonder what he was up to.   
"Come on! I'm not falling for this trick again!" Vegeta yelled infuriated.  
Vegeta turned around knowing that Kakarot would be behind him. He wasn't.   
Goku appeared underneath him and slammed an all out war into his vunerable spot hoping to get the reaction he was waiting for.   
He did......  
"AHHHH!!!!RRRGGHHGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Vegeta clutching his burnt behind.   
Goku levitated himself in the air, grinning, laughing his head off.  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!" yelled Vegeta, his eyes flickering green already.  
Soon enough, the two saiyans were engaged in a violent and vigourious fight, trading a Ki blast for one.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
18 lowered herself into a cushioned chair, waiting to hear what Krillin wanted to say.  
"Well??" 18 asked, once she has gotten comfortable.  
"I, err...I forgot what I wanted to say.." blushed Krillin, melting under her stare...  
She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, tapping her finger nails against the chair impatiently.  
"I, ummm, willyoumarrymeifyoudontwanttoiunderstandatleastithinksoanywayplease?!" Krillin launched into his question.  
Translated, it's "Will you marry me? If you don't want to, I understand....at least I think so anyway, please?!"  
18 looked stunned and shook her head regretfully, "I...I can't Krillin, I'm just not ready yet....I..."  
What she wanted to say really was that she already had her eye on someone else....  
Crestfallen, the bald monk with no nose, sighed, tightening his fists hard...  
"Ohhh..." was all Krillin could say, he looked up and left abruptly, running off into the night until he was just a shadow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I admit it, this chapter kinda sucked...if you don't like, please reveiw and tell me so, I'll gladly redo it hehehe:):)   
Also, I'm not sure if Bra is like her mother????   
All scientific and everything, well let's just make it in this chapter that she is okay?  
I was actually going to put Bulma in that scene with Gohan, except I forgot she was already dead so I just put Bra in her position instead.  
I mean, Trunks wouldn't just work and all the other characters wouldn't either:(:(   
I am like so dumb! *smashes her head into a wall but than realises that it just reduces her brain cells* DOH!   
Well see ya all!!!:):) REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
~*Aznstarz  



End file.
